


the glitch

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), TinARu



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Robot Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: ― Ага, только выбрал ты не тот тип счастья, ― смеется Стаббс. Коротко и немного чудно.Бернард еще раз смотрит в пад. Уровень боли ― снижен. Уровень удовольствия ― повышен. Температура тела ― также повышена. Сердечный ритм ― ускоряется.
Relationships: Bernard Lowe/Ashley Stubbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	the glitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the glitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294333) by [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy). 



― Бернард. ― За время, проведенное вместе, Бернард успел выявить точный паттерн, в каких случаях проклятия незамедлительно следуют за звуком его имени. ― Черт тебя дери, ты врубил не тот сенсор!

Бернард хмуро вглядывается в пад, лежащий у него на коленях. Это невозможно, ведь он смотрит на показания приборов в реальном времени. Болевые рецепторы Стаббса снижены до минимального уровня, а его драйверы удовольствия, наоборот, подняты. 

Хосты спроектированы подобно людям, их боль ― подражание людской. Но это лишь проект, дизайн. У Бернарда пока нет возможности починить плечо Стаббса, поэтому он просто уменьшает болевые показатели. В этот раз он не решается вносить таких радикальных изменений, как в прошлый. Все же переписывание основной директивы Стаббса было не шуткой. Даже делать такое один раз ― опасно, но тогда Бернард не видел иного выхода. Целящийся каждые пять секунд себе пистолетом в голову Стаббс не особо помогал.

Сейчас же гримаса на лице Стаббса не имеет никакого смысла. Его хватка, которой он держится за простыни, настолько сильная, что Бернард совершенно не удивится, если тот порвет хлипкую ткань. Она дешевая, как и все в этом отельном номере.

― Что ты имеешь ввиду? На паде четко отображается, что плечо болеть не должно. Я даже сделал тебя счастливым в кое-то веки.

― Ага, только выбрал ты не тот тип счастья, ― смеется Стаббс. Коротко и немного чудно.

Бернард еще раз смотрит в пад. Уровень боли ― снижен. Уровень удовольствия ― повышен. Температура тела ― также повышена. Сердечный ритм ― ускоряется.

Бернард внимательно осматривает Стаббса. Тот лежит на спине без рубашки, которую снял, чтобы Бернарду было удобнее изучить его перевязанное плечо. Точно так же бинт обтягивает грудь ― для поддержки.

Но по какой-то причине Стаббс вздрагивает под всеми слоями фиксатора. Бернард буквально может проследить, как жар поднимается вверх по груди и шее, прямо к скулам. Джинсы Стаббса тесные, но даже более свободные штаны не скрыли бы его состояния.

― Ох, ― все, что говорит Бернард.

― Как же, блядь, я тебя ненавижу, ― в ответ бормочет Стаббс.

― Я могу исправить это, ― Бернард поправляет очки на переносице. ― Скорее всего, мы пропустили где-то калибровку. От обычного чувства комфорта ты перепрыгнул сразу в физическое наслаждение. Так не должно происходить, только если ты не…

― Ты можешь исправить это, ― ворчание Стаббса прерывается из-за сбившегося дыхания, пальцами он обхватывает запястье Бернарда. ― Так исправь.

Стаббс пристально смотрит на Бернарда. Это не в первый раз, когда Бернард спрашивает себя, почему Форд сделал его глаза такого глубокого голубого цвета.

Влечение, а точнее то, что Бернард знает о нем, ― это сложная концепция даже среди людей. Для хостов все еще хуже. Бернард понятия не имеет, какие коды и внутренние программы Форд заложил в свой проект. С тех пор, как он пробудился, Бернард ни разу не придавал значения желанию. Да, его привлекают сильные личности. Сильные тела ― тоже. Ему нравятся вдумчивые люди, которые не слишком много думают. Бернард любит состязаться в остроумии и доказывать, что упрямый ублюдок ошибается.

Бернарду нравился Стаббс даже до того, как он узнал, чем Стаббс является. Но действительно ли он способен любить другое существо или это просто Форд, шепчущий в его голове? Или Долорес? Или кто угодно, кто дергает за провода в перегруженном сознании Бернарда? 

Осознание, что влечение всего лишь конструкт, не меняет того факта, что, глядя на Стаббса сверху вниз, Бернард чувствует дикую жажду. Хватка Стаббса на его руке достаточно сильная, чтобы причинить боль, и это тоже нравится Бернарду. Он хочет видеть синяк на коже, пыльно-синий узор на запястье, чтобы помнить об этом моменте.

― Ты уверен? ― спрашивает Бернард. Он не может иначе. ― Я совершенно точно не хочу воспользоваться преимуществом.

― О господи боже, заткнись, ― прерывает Стаббс. Он отпускает запястье Бернарда, чтобы накрыть ладонью свой член. Даже сквозь джинсы у Стаббса легко получается обхватить его пальцами. Боль от впившейся молнии должна быть невыносимой. Бернард не знает почему, но мысль вызывает улыбку.

Он проводит рукой по волосам Стаббса, удивляясь, когда тот подставляется под его прикосновения. Морщинка между глаз наконец разглаживается, а с губ срывается поощрительный вздох. Бернард наклоняется и впивается зубами в его нижнюю губу. Все еще зарывшись пальцами в светлые пряди, он проводит большим пальцем по лбу Стаббса.

― Это не то место, где должна быть твоя рука, ― бормочет Стаббс сквозь сжатые зубы.

― Это называется прелюдия, ― снова улыбается Бернард, удивляясь самому себе. Он стал делать это часто. ― Терпеливые люди от нее, знаешь ли, не отказываются.

― Да что ты, ― приоткрыв один глаз, отвечает Стаббс. ― Ну, мы не люди, и я точно не терпеливый.

Что ж, может быть это и правда, но Стаббс все еще не расстегнул молнию на джинсах. Его пальцы скользят по металлическим зубцам, в то время как его бедра елозят по кровати.

Бернарду ничего большего для вдохновения не нужно. Но несмотря на весь бурлящий внутри энтузиазм, что-то удерживает его от решительных действий. Это что-то удерживает его пальцы в волосах Стаббса и игнорирует взгляды исподлобья.

― Что? ― наконец не выдерживает Стаббс. ― Ты все время, блядь, думаешь. Что, Бернард? 

Бернард со смешком выдыхает. Он проводит пальцами по голове Стаббса, что тому, кажется, нравится. Гнев на его лице слегка отступает, а в глазах зажигается искра наслаждения. Румянец на лице становится более явным, а губы приоткрываются, словно он не может надышаться. Бернарду особенно это нравится. Когнитивная функция подсчитывает различные способы применения губ Стаббса.

― Если я выключу все обратно, ― говорит Бернард, ― захочешь ли ты…

― Не смей начинать этот разговор, когда я почти протер дыру в штанах, ― прерывает его Стаббс.

― Ты их сам не снимаешь, ― почти что на автопилоте закатывает глаза Бернард.

Стаббс отвечает полным страдания стоном. Несколько капель искусственного пота усеивают его абсолютно безволосую грудь. Очевидно, это был косметический выбор при производстве.

― Я пытался покончить с собой в комнате, полной твоих тел, ― с ворчанием отзывается Стаббс. Он пристально смотрит на Бернарда, словно обвиняет в чем-то. ― Правда, хочешь поиграть в игру «Будешь ли ты все равно хотеть меня»?

Бернарду нужна секунда, чтобы пропустить мысль через свои процессоры. Она крутится в его базе данных, вырабатывая корректную реакцию.

Корректная реакция воплощается в том, что он наклоняется и целует Стаббса. Это не целомудренное прикосновение губ, нет. Он целует Стаббса, словно хочет узнать того через прикосновение губ. Словно Бернард может почувствовать вкус его шифрования. Словно он сможет увидеть, где заканчивается коды Форда и начинается сам Стаббс.

Стаббс судорожно вздыхает под Бернардом, словно говорит: «Наконец-то». Он раздвигает ноги, что оказывается сюрпризом, и затягивает Бернарда на себя. Чувствуется, что Стаббсу не больно, его плечо функционирует и вовсе не мешает снять с Бернарда пиджак. Стаббс приподнимается ему навстречу, возбуждение видно через ткань джинсов.

― Это слегка выходит за рамки твоей основной директивы, ― замечает Бернард, приподнимая бровь.

― Боже, как же я тебя ненавижу, ― в очередной раз бормочет Стаббс, снимая с Бернарда очки и откладывая подальше на другой стороне кровати.

Больше они не мешают, поэтому Стаббс притягивает Бернарда в еще один поцелуй. На этот раз он жестче, словно Стаббс хочет испить его досуха. Тянущее ощущение в челюсти ― новое для Бернарда ощущение. Оно ему нравится. Оно заставляет его желать почувствовать намного больше. Гладкость пуговицы, удерживающей джинсы Стаббса на месте. Как легко она расстегивается. Язычок молнии между пальцами. Трение денима. Прикосновение к волоскам на бедрах Стаббса, когда Бернард стягивает с него джинсы.

― Значит, они не сделали тебя гладким везде, ― замечает Бернард.

Стаббс избавляет Бернарда от рубашки с такой скоростью, что пуговицы практически отрываются. В ответ он только усмехается, но поводит плечами, освобождаясь от одежды, позволяя рукам Стаббса заменить ее. Пальцы проводят по темным завиткам, усеивающим его грудь, до мягкого живота. Бернард сконструирован непохожим на Стаббса. Он знает, кто был его прообразом, но кто вдохновил Форда на создание главы службы безопасности, можно только догадываться.

Стон Стаббса говорит о том, что ему нравится узнавать, ощущать, фиксировать новые вещи не меньше, чем Бернарду. Он изучает изгибы боков Бернарда и впадинку на его пояснице..

― Подожди, ― шепчет Бернард, усаживаясь ему на колени.

Стаббс только рычит в явном раздражении, но он удерживает в себе несомненно ценные и крайне дерзкие комментарии, которые наверняка готовы сорваться с языка. Вместо этого Стаббс обхватывает пальцами свой стоящий член. Бернарду нравится представленное взору зрелище, за которым он неотрывно следит, расстегивая ремень на брюках. Любопытно, какие данные отразятся в паде, если подключить его, пока глаза Бернарда изучают раскинувшегося под ним Стаббса.

Бернард снимает с себя штаны, аккуратно складывая одежду к очкам на другой стороне постели.

― Мне нравится, ― признается он. Признается в чувстве и в замешательстве, стоящим за ним. ― Нравится, как ты выглядишь.

― Больше я, чем ты, да? ― с сарказмом, но и с улыбкой тянет Стаббс. ― Хватит думать, и иди сюда.

Бернард быстро наклоняется к тумбочке, внутри лежит тюбик с кремом для рук, скорее для вида, чем для чего-либо еще. Им не нужна смазка, точно также как им не нужна еда или вода для выживания. Да и тот же крем для рук. Но чувство комфорта, внедренное в них искусственно людьми, приносит Бернарду удовлетворение. Оказывается, эта привычка находит свое применение и сейчас. Стаббс принял бы его и насухую, но Бернард не хочет об этом даже думать. Он стал свидетелем такой огромной боли там, откуда они пришли, что вызывать еще больше страданий он не намерен.

Одного пальца достаточно, чтобы заставить Стаббса простонать, низко и гортанно, пальцы крепко держатся за тонкие простыни.

― Бернард, ― предупреждает Стаббс, но его голос почти ломается в середине слова.

Бернард чувствует веселье. И неожиданную боль в области груди.

― Позволь мне сделать это, ― просит Бернард, 

Стаббс, должно быть, слышит его, несмотря на свое безнадежное состоянии. Он с силой и в явном раздражении бьет рукой по матрасу, но все же затыкается и только шире разводит ноги. Это дикое зрелище, такое же мощное, как и сам Стаббс. Он тверд, где Бернард мягок, он моложе, сильнее и крепче. Бернард никогда не разделял такой близости с хостами. Разве можно сравнить с этим холодные клинические осмотры в Парке?

Секс ― это путешествие. Бернард любит учиться, впитывать знания, обрабатывать их и совершенствоваться благодаря ним. Тело Стаббса предоставляет широкие возможности для изучения. Бернард узнает, что заставляет того напрягаться, а что ― расслабляться. Какой угол ему больше нравится. Что вызывает в нем дрожь, а что вызывает желание зажмурить с наслаждением глаза. Какой силы должны быть идеальная хватка на члене, чтобы сорвать с его губ стон. Стаббс слишком потерян в ощущениях, чтобы выглядеть смущенным или раздраженным предающим его телом. Его член дергается от интенсивности прикосновений.

Когда Стаббс достаточно растянут, возбуждение Бернарда доходит до критической точки. Рука тянется провести по члену, довести себя до разрядки прямо так, над раскинувшимся Стаббсом. Но это не совсем то, чего каждый из них хочет. А для него важно, чего хочет Стаббс. Бернард не уверен, когда это случилось. Может быть, когда он переписал основную директиву Стаббса. А может, и раньше.

Они словно спроектированы друг для друга. Два кусочка пазла, так похожие на людей, наконец совпавшие в первый раз. Стаббс наверняка назвал бы Бернарда романтичным идиотом, если бы услышал эти мысли. Но Стаббсу сейчас не до того, взгляд у него отсутствующий, словно у нового хоста, когда того имплантируют в тело в первый раз. Он дышит ртом, прижав ладонь к животу. Она поднимается и опускается при каждом вдохе и выдохе.

Бернард сейчас видит одновременно в гиперфокусе и словно на расстоянии. Он слишком погружен в свои ощущения, в прикосновения, чтобы думать. Его температура ― повышена. Сердцебиение ― учащенное. Удовольствие проходит по его ядру, резонируя во всем теле. В горле пересыхает. Бернард пытается вспомнить, был ли он когда-нибудь так счастлив. Вдруг это установка его собственной основной директивы?

Бернард также слышит сбитое дыхание Стаббса. Он ощущает изгибы чужого тела, скрещенные лодыжки у себя за спиной. Бернард с оттяжкой проводит по члену Стаббса.

Может, они и правда были созданы друг для друга? Вдруг Форд знал, что в конце они окажутся лишь вдвоем? А Долорес?

― Бернард, черт тебя дери, ― шипит под ним Стаббс.

Он не будет больше заставлять Стаббса просить. Потому что Бернард и сам не хочет только лишь спрашивать, ожидая ответов. Ему хочется наконец потеряться в прикосновениях. Прекратить анализ, обработку данных, рационализацию. Все эти вещи подождут. Бернард желает чувствовать подобно людям. Он хочет кончить, хочет провалиться в удовольствие, как в бездну. Он хочет испытать все эти вещи вместе со Стаббсом.

Бернард входит в него, их тела неразделимы. Стаббс лишь стонет, откидывая голову назад. Губы у него дрожат.

― Блядь, ― выдыхает Стаббс.

Он здесь и сейчас. И он хочет Бернарда. С собой, в себе. Бернард желает того же, жадно вглядывается в крепко зажмуренные глаза напротив, стремится соприкоснуться с каждым дюймом тела под ним. Он хочет попробовать наслаждение Стаббса на вкус.

Бернард ловит его оргазм губами, всем телом. 

― О боже, ― словно в насмешке над самим собой, выдыхает он в рот Стаббса.

Грудь Стаббса достаточно крепкая, чтобы выдержать вес Бернарда. Между ними влажно после оргазма. Бернарду слишком хорошо, чтобы переживать по такому глупому поводу.

Со вздохом он тянется к заброшенному паду. Стаббс обнимает его за талию, его большая теплая ладонь лежит на пояснице. С виду с ним все в порядке, но Бернард все равно пытается прочитать его жизненные показатели, щурясь без очков.

Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что Стаббс выхватит планшет свободной рукой и бросит на другую сторону кровати. У Бернарда нет никаких сил, чтобы даже попытаться потянуться за ним следом. Он лишь недовольно хмурится.

― Ты…

― В порядке я, ― бросает в ответ Стаббс.

Бернарду этого мало. Он слегка смещается, хоть и неохотно. В посторгазменной дымке ему все еще хочется оставаться внутри Стаббса. Ему тепло, уютно, хорошо. Бернард поднимает голову:

― Но ты…

― Заткнись, Бернард, ― бормочет Стаббс. ― Ты все портишь.

Бернарду возможно имело бы смысл обидеться, но он думает, что на этот раз Стаббс прав. Он расслабляется, прижимаясь к крепкой груди, и позволяет себе просто расслабиться.


End file.
